gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A House Is Not A Home
Home 'z repertuaru ''Dionnie Warwick ''ukazuje się w ''Home '', szesnastym odcinku pierwszego sezonu. Śpiewany jest przez Kurt'a i Finn'a. W tym samym odcinku piosenka ta jest użyta jeszcze raz w mash-up'ie z ''One Less Bell To Answer. Piosenka jest przygotowana przez Kurt'a, by on i Finn potrafili okazuwać więcej uczuć w domu, od kiedy Burt i Carole zaczeli się spotykać. Kurt zaczyna śpiewać w sali chóru by uspokoić Finn'a, a ten dośpiewuje, krótszą zwrotkę w swoim domu. Tekst i tłumaczenie: '''Kurt: A chair is still a chair | Krzesło pozostanie krzesłem Even when there's no one sitting there | Nawet, gdy nie ma kto na nim usiąść But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home | Ale krzesło nie jest schronieniem, a schronienie nie jest domem When there's no one there | Kiedy nie ma w nim nikogo To hold you tight and no one there | Kto przytuli i nie masz kogo You can kiss good night '''| Pocałować na dobranoc '''A room is still a room | Pokój pozostanie pokojem Even when there's nothing there but gloom | Nawet gdy pozostaje w nim tylko mrok But a room is not a house and a house is not a home | Ale pokój nie jest schronieniem, a schronienie nie jest domem When the two of us are far apart |Kiedy jesteśmy tak daleko And one of us has a broken heart | A jedno z nas ma złamane serce. Finn: Now and then I call your name | Kiedy wypowiadam twe imię And suddenly your face appears | Nagle widzę twą twarz Kurt: But it's just a crazy game | Ale to tylko chora gra And when it end it ends in tears | Która skończy się łzami Kurt: So darling have a heart | Kochanie, okarz serce Don't let one mistake keep us apart | Nie pozwól by jedna pomyłka nas rozdzieliła I'm not meant to live alone | Nie jestem przeznaczony do życia w samotności Turn this house into a home | Więc zamień to schronienie w dom When I climb the stair and turn the key | Kiedy wejdę po schodach i przekręce klucz Oh, please be there | Proszę bądź Still in love with me | Kochaj mnie Ciekawostki: *Ta piosenka została nagrana w dwóch wersjach. W jednej Finn ma dwie dodatkowe linijki, podczas, gdy w wersji z albumu śpiewa ją Kurt. *Jest to pierwszy i ostatni duet Finn'a i Kurt'a w serialu. *Jest to jedna z piosenek, w której części śpiewane przez pewnego aktora w studiu w serialu są śpiewane przez kogoś innego. To samo dotyczy : ''Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderfull Day Of The Year, Drive My Car i You've Got To Hide Your love Away. '' Filmy: thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Home